


The Songs of the Heart

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, eddsworldoneshots, oneshots, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Every story has a deeper meaning. Music is a great way to get that across! So all this one-shots are based off songs.Request songs with their artist and it could make it in the book!I dont own anything





	1. Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

> The inspired music is Control by Halsey
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything

   Tom woke from his restless sleep with a start, its happening again. The man buried his head into the pillow, trying to muffle his screams the best he could. The monster was trying to crawl himself out yet again. I cried out, reaching out for my flask, taking a swig with a heavy breath. He's gonna get out again. He going to reveal himself to his new roommates, ruin another friendship. He wont let Tom have any friends or connections. He was Tom to be alone, he wants Tom to suffer. His teeth grew, his nails pointed. Tom stood in front of the mirror, watching as his body grew and expand to size up to the monster who was escaping. Tom almost laughed to himself, he should have known that he couldn't hold the secrets inside him. 

   A roar left his lips, the monster holding him hostage in his own skin. The other three occupants charged into the bedroom moments later, standing in terror in the doorway as Tom's new form had filled up the room and crushed the furniture during his painful transformation. 

   "T-To-m" Matt asked, shaking profoundly. No way this could be his former friend, h-how did this 'thing' get inside the house? The monster let out a toothy grin.

   "Wh-Whats going on? T-Tom is that you?" Edd asked, taking a step towards the beast, only to be pushed back by Tord who had a gun aimed at the thing. Tom watched tearfully, they were scared of him... This wasn't him, this wasn't his body. He felt cold. Colder then he's ever felt.

   The beast let out another battle cry, shattering the windows, breaking the mirror, killing the humans eardrums. Edd held clutched onto his head, trying to block out the ugly sound. "Tom! Please Stop your scaring me!" Edd yelped.

   Tom could feel himself shrinking back into his normal size, still keeping his key monster traits as he fought for control. Tom feel to his knees, and Matt and Edd rushed forward to his sides, to the protest of Tord, who still kept his at gunpoint. "I-" his voice was deep and raspy. His throat felt so dry, like he smoked 20 packs of cigarettes. "I-I cant stop his awful energy."  **"God Damn right you should be scared of me."**

   Tom lunged at Edd, grabbing him by the neck and biting into his arm, blood splattering everywhere, staining Matt as he stood inches away. Tord didn't wait nor felt remorse about shooting Tom in the back. The bullet had zero effect on his tough skin, by snapped him back. He dropped Edd to the floor, who whimpered holding his injured arm that poured blood and crawled away. The look in Edd's eyes forever burned in his head. Tom's tail wagged behind him, "W-Who is in control?" 

   Tord saw that his gun had no effect on Tom, but he had to get Edd and Matt away, get them safe from the freak. Tom didn't even move when Tord picked Edd up and carried him away with Matt close behind. 

   Tom growled, watching them escape. He could easily catch up and attack them from behind but something held him back. "Wh-What am I?" Tom whispered, tightly gripping his head, as if he was trying to expel the monster inside him. 

    **"They are wise to run from you"**

"T-They aren't running from me, they a-are scared of you." Tom snapped, fighting the beast for power over his mind.

   He chuckled mockingly,  **"I AM YOU"**

   Tom cried, the mirror finding his view once again, he growled at the reflection, breaking the glass into a thousand shards. Looking at his claws, stained red, he knew that he really was a monster.

   The depressed soul looked at one of the glass pieces on the floor, ideas flooding into his brain.  **"You know."** He started,  **"Even if you die, I'll move on to another host. Maybe I should go for the ginger? Good boy gone bad? How funny would that be?"** He laughed. Thinking about Matt, or any of his friends going through the torture and pain he was going dealing with washed away those gruesome plans, settling with smashing his single window and jumping out. Running away, taking the easy way out was NOT an option. 

   The only proof Tom was even there in the first place was the glass ad blood stain on the carpet. When Tord returned, with a needle to knock Tom out with, he was gone. And he never came back. Even with the forces of his friends and the Red army on the lookout, Tom was never found. Neither was the monster.


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends by Anne-Marie
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything

   It was a Saturday afternoon, no classes, no responsibilities. The weekend was the only TRUE time to relax and escape the pressures of school. No better way to spend the weekend with friends? Matt never thought he could go to collage. All his life everyone told him he was dumb, and he believed it. That wasn't true, he wasn't book smart, but nobody knew beauty better then Matt. So he was going to comitology school to became a hair dresser. Edd and Tom lived 2 hours away at another school, so they only got to see each other during this time. Tom was out of town on a internship for his med class, so Edd was left alone. Edd had asked Matt to visit and spend the night, innocent enough. Matt never expected their to be another reason for their seemingly standard sleepover. So Matt packed his bags and piled them into the car. The roads were slick from the rain and it continued  to pour the whole trip, and it stressed Matt out. He hated driving, and the bad weather made it worse. He almost turned around and told Edd he couldn't come. But he pushed himself forward, he hasn't seen his childhood friend all week, a visit was necessary.

   When he knocked on their apartment door, Matt was NOT expecting to see Edd with a bowtie on and flowers in his left hand, a dorky smile on his face. Matt held back his laughter and the strange greeting. "H-Hi Matt."

   "Hey Edd! Are you going on a date or are we hanging out?" Matt giggled, not understand what Edd was trying to imply. He really was native. Edd laughed nervously, straining his neck. A habit he has had since Middle School.

   "Actually, I was hoping that it could be both." Oh, OH! W-Was he asking me out? Matt thought. No, that cant be right. He's just reading into things, yet again.

   "So insane pirates from hell 4 then?" Matt said, changing the subject. Edd handed Matt the flowers. Confusing the ginger greatly.

   "Could go out instead? L-Like on a date?" Edd asked. Matt was never one for violent tendencies but he wanted so badly to punch Edd. Not in the face of course! He's not THAT cruel. He just drove 2 hours in the rain on a Saturday to be greeted with this? 

   "Um, could we just stay here? I'm kinda tired." He bluffed. It wasn't that much of a lie, he was tired. Edd frowned slightly. But let him inside anyway, Matt handing the roses back to him.

   Matt ended up going to straight to bed, even though it was only 4. It did help him catch up on sleep, collage life was staying up late for studying and loads of homework. 

   The Sunday morning, Matt woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Two favorites of his. Matt frowned, Edd's NEVER made breakfast, he was an awful cook. Tom always made the meals, and he wasn't here. And the food honestly smelled great.

   Matt made his away down the hall, to be find Edd over the stove wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. "Ah! Hey Matt! Just in time!" Edd handed him a plate of pancakes, on the top, spelled out with blueberry's, was, "Go on a Date?" Edd had a happy smile, Matt felt bad about putting the plate down. It was obvious Edd had practiced making this meal, only for it to go to waste.

   "Edd, we need to talk." Edd knew this was gonna happen? Why did he do that?! It was to soon! He took things to fast! He's made a mistake. A big one. Matt is gonna reject him. "Edd, you know I love you right?" He grinned, a lovesick look on his face. "But not like that. I've known you since we were ten! Your like a brother to me!" Ow, that hurt. The friendzone.

  "W-" Matt cut him off. "Look Edd, I care about you, but I live 2 hours away, and we both have a lot to deal with! Twice, you know I'm Asexual." He pulled out his hand mirror. "My only true love is this beautiful face."

   Edd smiled sadly. "Yeah...I think deep down I knew, just..." Matt waited for him to finish. "Promise your ok. Down in Eatenville I mean, just stay safe." Matt grinned.

   "Of course!" That's where this sudden love came from. The 3 have never been away from each other before. Edd must had confused friendship with love. Edd doesn't love him, he just missed him. Matt missed him too.

   The weekend was up before he knew it, and soon Matt was waving good bye again. But he knew he'll be back next weekend. 

 

 

 


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak by AJR. Don't forget to request your favortie songs!
> 
> I dont own anything

   "N-No thank you." Edd coughed. The party was running wild. Teens from the ages 14-18 grinding on each other on the dance floor, also known as Matt's living room. Everyone knew that Matt Haves threw the best party's, and invites everyone in their grade. Edd doesn't think he's ever talked to the ginger even once, but yet still came to his party's. Why did he even come to these? It was late, he should be in bed.

   Tord was the only other person he knew here, the only person who talks to him, but he stalked off ages ago to flirt with the senior girls, until now. "Are you sure? You seem a little to sober to be having any fun." Tom laughed.

   Edd shrugged. "I'm not much of a drinker." Tom took another swing of his red cup. Edd cringed, he could smell the foul liquor from here, how could he chug this stuff and it be standing upright. It seemed to barley effect him. Edd much rather have a cola. 

   "So, what's your name anyway?" Tom asked. Figures he doesn't know him. Edd didn't stand out all that much, but Edd knew exactly who Tom was. Star of the football team, best friends with Matt, one of the most popular kids in their grade. Tom holds the school record with the most goals scored.

   "I'm Edd Gold." Tom straightened with surprise.

   "Your Edd Gold? Aren't you the one who started the art club?" Tom asked. Edd blushed, is that really how people knew him? Wow he really is a loser, what is he even doing here?

   "O-Oh, yeah that's me." 

   Tom grinned, tipping over a little, catching his balance, slipping his drink a little. Wow, he is trashed. "That's so cool! Matt has been trying to talk to you! He wants to join!" 

   The most popular kid in school wants to join his club! He only has like, 3 kids that actually show up! Tom yanked him through the crowd. "Come on! You gotta meet him!" Tom dragged the taller boy into the dance floor, pushing their way around and shoving a few elbows here and there. The room smelt gross, like sex and teenage angst. Everything Edd rubbed on felt sticky. Until they finally making it to the kitchen, where Matt stood with another boy, slipping a drink.

   "Hey Tom!" Matt greeted, yanking the cup out his hands, deciding he had enough, not that Tom noticed. Matts a good friend. "Who's this?" He questioned happily, inspecting Edd with careful eyes. It made Edd uncomfortable. 

   "This is Edd Gold!" Tom shouted, not hearing how loud his voice was. "He's the leader of the Art Club!" Matt brightened, shaking Edd's hand excitedly. 

   "Wow! That's awesome! I'm Matt Heaves, and this is my friend Jon." Jon waved, not saying anything. His wave was enough for Edd. Matt frowned. "Hey, how come your not drinking?"

   "Oh, I'm not really a drinker." Edd said.

   "I get that! I usually mix mine with cola, I don't really like the taste, just the effects." Matt giggled. 

 

 

 

 

   Cola?

 

 

 

 

   Edd awoke up the next morning with a pounding thump on the back of his head, like someone slammed a brick on his brain. He groaned, slowly picking himself up, to find out he was passed out in the middle of the 'dance floor' surround by another 6 hangover teens. The rest most likely going home. What happened last night? 

   Looking around, Tom was out like a light on the sofa, a small line of drool dripping out his mouth a bottle clinging to his right hand. Matt was laying next to him, his thumb in his teeth, was that really the most popular kid here? He looks like a 5 year old right now.

   Standing up, being careful not to step on any spread out bodies, he looked around for Tord, who came stumbling down the stairs....With two girls trailing behind him. Their skimpy clothes hung loosely off their skinny forms, their hair tangled. Tord had a dazzled, silly smirk on his face.

   Sighing, Edd started to make his way home, grabbing his hoodie on the way out. Before he dragged Tord out to the car, he found a slip of paper in his pocket, with Tom's and Matt's numbers. Edd smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he lost his good boy cred because Matt Heaves even mentioned the word cola, not that it was his fault. How weak minded. He did have fun though.

 

   He really was weak, but what was so bad about that?

 


End file.
